War of Generations
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: During battle with a Jem'hadar vessel, Enterprise and it's crew are pulled away by a mysterious light source. Where are they going? read and find out.rnReviews are appreciated.
1. Generations

Captain Picard stared intently at the view screen. A moment ago he and the Enterprise had been engaging a Jem'hadar vessel. Now the vessel had disappeared.

" Commander Data, scan the area," he ordered, " Search for their warp signature."

" Aye, sir," came the immediate reply.

A few moments later Data replied, " I'm unable to find any signatures of any kind."

" Its possible they obtained cloaking technology," voiced Riker, " Possibly part of their treaty with the Romulans."

" Agreed, number one," said Picard. _Which places us dead in the water_, he thought to himself.

Suddenly Data's voice interrupted, " Captain I'm picking up something on short range scanners."

" The Jem'hadar?"

" Negative, it appears to be an anomoly," replied Data with suprise.

Picard turned to share a look with Riker. They both shared a questioning look.

Turning back to the screen he ordered, " What sort of anomoly?"

" Unknown," came Data's immediate reply. Again Riker and Picard shared a look. This was to suspicious, especially during a battle.

" Data," said Picard, " See if you can match this anomoly to Starfleet intelligence on Dominion weapons."

" Aye, sir," replied Data.

Suddenly the ship pitched forward. Picard barely had time before he was thrown to the floor. His tactical officer went flying over the consel right next to him. Data automatically grabbed a hold of the helm and began to try and get hold of the ship. Another volt seemed to hit the ship keeping everyone from recovering their feet.

Picard yelled, "Data, what the hell is going on?"

" We seem to be within the anomoly, Captain," replied Data with an android calm.

" Well, lets see if we can find a way out," replied Picard with some sarcasm.

Just then a comlink opened and Geordi La Forge could be heard saying, " Captain, the Warp core is of line. Whatever we're in, it's messed up the warp field."

As he said this a sudden flash of light erupted on the main view screen. It seemed to almost have a mind of its own as it swept over the bridge and bridge crew until nothing could be seen. Then it decended slowly past the floor, leaving unconscious bodies in its wake. Then just as suddenly as it appeared the light could be seen crossing off into the distance as the ship began to move on its own accord. It moved on towards an unknown destination.


	2. DS9

A month later

* * *

Starfleet still had no leads about the disappearance of Enterprise. As far as they were concerned the ship was on a routine surveillance mission, and had engaged the enemy before disappearing. Besides their feeble search around the klingon borders there was nothing else that they could do. The ship and crew were all presumed lost. 

You can bet the decision did not rest well with the remaining families and friends of the crew. Yet despite how much they refused to want to believe it, Miles O'Brien and Worf convinced Captain Sisko to let them have a small service to pay respect to their lost commrads. Though they didn't say it, they felt it was the only possible thing they could do. Both men didn't like this helpless feeling.

The service itself was rather vague. Worf and O'Brien, with his wife, were the only ones who really knew members of the Enterprise crew. In fact the service was really all of them, plus Jadzia, Julian, and Kira, reminiscing on the good, and bad times of the voyage. The 'service' was interrupted suddenly by Captain Sisko.

" Sisko to Bashir," came the Captain's voice on the com. link.

The doctor looked guiltely at the others before tapping on his combadge and saying, " Bashir here. What's the matteer captain?"

" I think you should come to my office," said Sisko and his voice held a hint of confusion and even the slightest bit of fear.

Bashir immediatly knew he had to come. Every instict he had learned in medical school and Starfleet kicked in before he could stop it.

Standing up he said, " Will you please excuse me?"

As everyone else nodded he quickly left the room and rushed to the Captain's office. He only feared he was too late. However, as he rushed in he got the suprise of his life. The Captain seemed in perfect health, albeit a little confused. The real shock was that what seemed to Bashir as a beam of light stood in the middle of the room. Then the strangest occurence of all happened.

Suddenly Bashir felt as though the light was speaking to his mind, " Ah, you are here. We may begin."

The light began to pulse brighter and brighter until it enveloped the room. Then it grew dimmer and dimmer until finally it disappeared and with it Sisko and Bashir.


	3. Voyager

Delta Quadrant

* * *

"Captain, I'm picking up something on long range scanners," cam Ensign Kim interrupting the 'silence' of the bridge. 

"What is it, Harry?" came Janeway's automatic reply.

" I'm not sure. There's an ion storm interfering with our scanners. Attempting to compensate."

Suddenly Kim gasped in suprise. Everyone on the bridge gapped at the young Ensign in suprise and none noticed for a second that Kes had entered the bridge.

"Captain," she said softly and urgently.

" Captain," interrupted Kim, " I'm picking up a warp signature. It's Starfleet."

The statement threw shock on the face of everyone on the bridge. Commander Chakotay looked at Janeway earnestly, as though to make sure she wasn't about to break down or anything. Likewise the rest of the bridge crew, especially Tom Paris looked at her waiting for an order or some sort of reaction.

All Janeway could manage was, " Are you sure?"

Kim looked at his instruments again. Looking back he smiled broadly and nodded.

Suddenly Kes said even louder, " Captain!"

Janeway whirled to look at the young woman, who she had not noticed.

" Kes," she said, " What is it?"

" Captain, there's something wrong?" said Kes her voice full of worry and fear.

" What is it, Kes? Did you sense something?" pushed Janeway worried about her.

" Yes, and no. I can't explain it. I was working with Neelix, when I felt this, compulsion to come here.It felt likesomeone was trying to contact me."

Suddenly the young Ocampan lurched and almost fell if it hadn't been for Janeway. Then she began to shake horribly, as though she were having a seizure.

Janway tapped on her combadge, forgeting for a moment the doctor's inability to leave sickbay, " Bridge, To Emergency Medical Hologram," yelled Janeway.

" Yes, I'm here Captain," said the annoying Doctor.

" Doctor, we have a medical emergency, its..."

But before Janeway could finish a bright light erupted on the bridge. Covering her eyes Janeway looked to see Kes' eyes open wide, with terror. Suddenly the young woman slumped unconcsious in her arms.Janeway felt a presence behind her and turned so that she could still guard the young ocampan.

Standing before her was a collected beam of light. It stood as though watching her and slowly moved towards Commander Chakotay. As it did it two rays emited from it and everyone on the bridge felt as though they were frozen. Silently the rays moved towards the commander while another two moved towards Tom and four others towards Kes and herself. Moving back she wasn't fast enough. In a matter of seconds the bands touched their targets and all four disappeared.


	4. The Beginning

A bright flash erupted across Janeway's field of vision. Before she could even let out a cry she found herself seated on top of a carpeted floor. Looking around she realized she was aboard a galaxy class starship. Stiffly and shakenly she stood up taking in the sight of the well worn bridge. Her foot then collided with a soft mound.

The mound gave a barely audible whimper and to Janeway's shocked suprise rose to face her. Standing, rather rumpled, in front of her was none other than Captain Picard of the Starship Enterprise.

" Picard?" breathed Janeway in utter shock.

For a moment the man didn't seem to recognize her. He looked at her in muddled confusion and squinted as if he had been in pitch darkness for days. Suddenly a dawn of recolection crossed his face.

" Captain Kathryn Janeway, " he said as though he was greeting an old friend.

" Hello, Jean-Luc," replied Janeway repeating the gesture, " How is it possible?"

Seeing Picard's confusion she continued, " How are you here? Of all people?"

" Kathryn," interrupted Picard, " What are you trying to get at? After all it's you who is aboard my ship...," he paused as the relization hit him, " After Voyager's disappearance. It is I who should be asking how this," he gestured towards her, " is possible."

" I can't give you any answers, Jean-Luc," replied Janeway.

" And you won't need to," came a crystal likevoice from above them. Suddenly a ball of light appeared between the two captains.Both jumped backin suprise and the light bobbed as though it was laughing.

" Where is my crew?" demanded Picard, " And why have you brought us here?"

Janeway took sudden notice of how quiet the bridge was. She had been so shocked to end up here of all places.

" They are fine, atthe moment.Many will be joining us soon. And then we may begin."

Beforeeither captain could ask what was about to begin a tendril stretched out and in a flash of light three other men appeared. One of them was Captain Sisko. The others wore oldStarfleet uniforms.

" Spock!" stuttered Picard in complete shock as he sawwhat appeared to be the younger version of the man he had met, "What the devil is going on?"

The ball bobbed again. An amused tone filled the air as the ball seemed to say, "Ah, the representatives ofStarfleet are assembled. Your forces likewise are being preparedby my counterparts, do not fear."

"Why have you brought us here?" Janeway, Picard, and Sisko said at the same time.

Theman in the older uniform who lookedrather bedazzled said, " What's going on?"

"Such mighty authorities you carry. Perhaps I can change that," said the ball. Then stretching outmultiple tendrils it touched each of the captains andSpock Everything disappeared in a flash of light.


	5. New allies?

Again Picard found himself blinded by a flash of light. When he could open his eyes again he was standing in what seemed to be an arena.

"Who are you?" said a voice behind him.

Turning around Picard came face to face with a younger man. The man wore some sort of uniform, though Picard could not recognize it. The man also wore a haggard expression, one Picard had seen many times, privately, in the mirror. It was the face of difficult decisions for the good of principles.

" I asked you a question," said the man louder, his annoyance showing.

Picard looked him square in the eye. Calmly he said, " I am Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise."

To Picard's suprise the man drew back in shock.

"How is that possible?" he muttered. He looked back at Picard confusion written all over his face.

"Where are we?" asked Picard deciding it was his turn to ask questions, " What is this place?"

" Your guess is as good as mine," replied the other man, " I'm not sure how I got here. The last thing I remeber was Trip and Malcolm fighting over the comm system and a sudden attack."

"Attack!" belted Picard, " From whom?" catching the others suprise he continued a little more calmly, " It may help us understand why we are here."

"Of course," replied the other nodding, " It was a Zindi battleship."

"ZINDI?" said Picard in amazement. Suddenly it was as if the lighting in the room had changed. Finally he could see the other man clearly and suddenly he realized who he was talking to.

"Jonathan Archer," breathed Picard. He felt excitement as old childhood memories flooded his mind.

" How did you know my name," the other man said in amazement. Squinting at Picard he asked again, "Who are you?"

Straighting Picard looked his childhood hero in the eye and said, " I am Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise. I am from 151 years further in Earth's future."


End file.
